scared smileless
by Splat Danger
Summary: continuation of 'i believed in you'. Fai has to save kurogane quick. based on "iris" by googoo dolls. sXs kurofai.cruddy doctors, and stubborn patients.


**_manga/anime:_**Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles

**_song:_**'iris' by googoo dolls

**_pairings:_**sXs, implied kXf

**_author:_**Splat Danger aka "fay or L"

* * *

"no!, no!, no!-",Fai was screaming, trying to shake kurogane."you cant.."  
Sakura was crying horribly, leaning on syoaran, who had tears in his eyes as well.  
"w-we need to find a hospital.",Fai said, trying to pick Kurogane up again."hurry!",he said again, running as fast as he could while still carrying kurogane.It seemed like a bad dream...

They got away from the burning building, and after a minute only, they could barely see the smoke over the sandy ground and yellow tall grass."w-we need to find someplace.",Fai said, looking as best he could.

"im looking.",Syoaran said, still hugging Sakura as they ran. Mokona was in his shirt, watery eyes closed.

After about five minutes since they left the wreckage, Fai was moving quicker and twitchier. "w-wait. w-what is that?", Fai asked. There was a solitary building, standing in the middle of a flat, sandy surface."come on!",he yelled to the other three...

"HELP!",Syoaran called to all the buildings.

"HEEEYY!!",Fai yelled, running towards the building,"WE NEED HELP!!",he yelled, not slowing down for sakura mokona and syoaran.

He pushed the doors open, and yelled,"DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW MEDICINE?!" Kuroganewas getting heavy, but he hadnt seemd to notice right now.

The room on the first floor had a desk in front of him, and chairs to the right. There were a couple of door to the left, and behind the desk was stairs.

Fai hadnt noticed some of the shocked looks on peoples faces that he was carrying The black-haired ninja.

The lady behind the counter stood up,and asked in a concerened voice,"sir, what happened?-"  
"HE WONT MOVE!!",Fai yelled, mostly towards her, as the doors just then revealed sakura and syoaran coming through...  
"sir, we can get you to the clinic. floor 2, i think, just wait a second here sir--HEY! YOU CANT GO BACK THERE UNESCORTED!!"

Fai had ran the whole way up the stairs, followed by the other three. He ran, bursting in through the doors. it was the same layout as the 1st floor, except instead of chairs to the right there was a desk.

"HEY! ",Fai ran to the old woman behind the counter,"he needs a doctor quickly!",he hurried. The lady seemed a bit taked aback,"alright, alright..",she pressed the speaker,"Dr.Carlson, we have an apparent emergency patient here. Dr.Carlson, emergency patient.",she repeated in a almost bored voice.

Once the doctor came in through the double doors, accompanied by a nurse pushing a hospital bed with wheels on it. Fai had layed Kurogane down on it, while explaining to the doctor all he had known to have happened.

"eheh...we seemed to have run into a pack of..er..i don't know what they were, but they shot out fireballs, and had pincers--"

"ah. rinkuzen...",the doctor muttered, writting it down,"and burn wounds as well."

"--and the roof of the building we were in caved, and he got trapped on the side with no door, so me and thee kids had to bust a hole in the other side..then we carried him here.",he seemed a bit on edge.Kurogane never gives up. He would be too stubborn to say anything like 'goodbye' unless he really thought he couldn't hold on...

"right.",nodded the doctor, as him and the nurse began pushing the bed into the next hallway, and into a room...

* * *

The moonlight was streaming in through the open window, as a blond, lanky man sat in a chair, leaning his head against his wrist, staring at the ceiling unfixedly...

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now..**

All was quiet in the room, silence filling Fai's ears...He could feel his eyes starting to involuntarily close.He stretched and shook his head. His gaze scanned the room, resting on the black-haired ninja.

He wondered if the doctor had succeeded or if he was just pretending to make them all feel better...(sakura, syoaran, and mokona had shown up after Dr.Carlson had given kurogane burn treatment, and a small amount of clear liquid in a vile)

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight..**

**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

"_why dont you try actually helping for once?!",_ fai remembered what kurogane had yelled.

"maybe if i had...",he said softly, "you wouldn't be in this predicament, would you?.", he asked the motionless figure on the hospital bed...  
He cracked a smile onto his face, not being able to keep his eyes open any longer...

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

"ow...",came an empty thought."what the Hack happened?...  
A yellowish light came into view...

"ermph...", Kurogane thought, before daring to open his eyes...  
"w-wh-where...",he managed to groan out before, closing his eyes again.

After about what seemed half-an-hour, he opened his eyes, squinting against the brightness. He was looking at a white ceiling, and a small portion of yellow-painted walls.

"w-where am i?",he asked himself. He looked around, shocked to see a lady in a blue smock looking at him to his right, who was just apparently fixing a tube going into his arm.

"oh!..ill go tell the doctor your awake!",she hurried out.  
"d-doctor?",he repeated. He shook his head again, and tried to prop himself up, but falling back again. He groaned.

Then a bustle at the door told him the doctor and nurse had returned."why, good morning, mr. Kurotan.",he said.

Kurogane turned his head quickly at the name. He then remembered hearing the yell before he was paralyzed completely... He sat up as best he could, ignoring any pain, and saw the mage sleeping, leaning back in his chair.

"ah...him...",the doctor said, checking the monitor Kurogane had connected to him by the needle in his arm, "he refused to leave the hospital room, and practically forced us to let those three in..",he commented. Kurogane looked to see the group leaning against each other on the floor, against the wall.

"tried to stay up until you awoke. apparently he didn't last..",he nodded toward the blond."--now, are you feeling any heart pains? stomach discomfort?",the doctor asked.

Kurogane had answered all of the checkup questions, glaring whenever the doctor made a stupid joke.(which happened whenever the doctor tried to make any jokes at all.), until him and the nurse left.

Then a mumble came from on the floor..."pyuu..."

"oh god, no-",kurogane groaned.

"hm? GAK! KURO-DADDY!!",mokona screamed happily, hopping to kurognaes head,"YAY!!"

"eh?...",sleepily asked the princess,"oh! kurogane-san! Syoaran-kun! he's all right!"

Syoaran opened his eyes."eh?..oh! glad your okay, kurogane-san...",he smiled sleepily, as mokona danced around kuroganes head.

Kurogane noticed Fai still asleep through all the noise.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.**

then he saw the doctor leave the room, his clipboard in hand, leaving their 'family' alone.The ninja looked back over at the sleeping figure again, his blond hair lightly covering his eyes...

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

"OY! we should get outta here. do you sense feather manjuu bun?! AND DONT YOU DARE LIE THIS TIME!!",he yelled angrilly.

"kurowanwan?"...

Kurogane had only a second warning before he turned to see a grinning face in front of him,"KUROMII!! KYAA!",and then annoyingly happy gibberish.(Fai was talking to fast for kurogane to understand)...

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand..  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

They thanked the doctors, all except kurogane, who just nodded at the doctor before turning to leave. "aw! kurotan just shy to people",he heard Fai say to them. "HEY YOU!! SHUT UP MAGE!"

**I just want you to know who I am**

They turned, as mokona sprouted wings, and flew over their heads, surrounding them with the sparky blue mist."here we go! another world for kurochi to be pissed off in!"

**I just want you to know who I am**

"SHUT UP IDIOT!"

**I just want you to know who I am...**

"teehee!", came a laugh, as they dissapeared into the next dimension...

* * *

((yay! I think theres one more chapter left. I know these are a bit too short, but GAK! Xo at least im trying! Lol, jk. But thank you,. Next chapter 'stubborn puppy' !))


End file.
